The art of paper folding
by crimsongravedigger
Summary: Hikaru is nervous. As he turns around to reach for the nearest shirt, he hears footsteps approaching the door. Light, hesitant footsteps, making circles on the floor. A big smile unfolds on his face as he grabs the knob.


Disclaimer: I DID NOT write this fan fic! My sister did. Her tumblr username is brainsfrittata, come and say hi! Thank you!

_"God, is this too cheesy? Will he like it? Ahh…"_

A frustrated and worried Pavel Chekov tiptoes down the hall of the dorm. He carries a small package in his trembling, sweaty hands. Two girls pass him by and smile politely. He tries to smile back, but it quickly turns into a grimace. He wonders if they can hear his heart thumping.

After what feels like a thousand miles, the young man stops in front of a door.

_"Alright, here goes… No, wait! What should I say? Do I look okay? What if-"_

Countless questions just keep on popping up in his mind as he fidgets, walking back and forth in the same spot. By the time he musters up enough courage to knock, the door opens.

"I just couldn't stand hearing you suffer out here. What's the matter, Pavel?"

* * *

><p>It's a quiet afternoon at the Starfleet Academy dorms. Hikaru Sulu, still in his underpants, stands in front of the mirror. He frowns at his reflection. He just can't wrap his head around the fact that he'll be on a starship in a week. For the first time in his life. The smartest, brightest student in all of his classes finally gets a chance to shine and show what he's worth. Eager to make a good impression and learn as much as possible, he decides to study some more before going out for fencing practice. As he turns around to reach for the nearest shirt, he hears footsteps approaching the door. Light, hesitant footsteps, making circles on the floor. A big smile unfolds on his face as he grabs the knob.<p>

* * *

><p>Pavel Chekov is sitting on Hikaru Sulu's bed. He watches him getting dressed and blushes slightly upon meeting his gaze through the mirror.<p>

"I hope you feel guilty about the fact that I can't study with you here."

"… Is it a joke? Or do you mean it? I can go if you want..."

"No no, it's okay. I'm just messing with you, Pavel. I'm sorry."

Hikaru can't help but grin at the young man's worried look. He sits down beside him and puts an arm around his neck. Pavel blushes harder.

"Look at me, Pavel. Don't ever think I don't want you around. Understood?"

"Yes, I get it. Besides, you are so smart, I don't think you need to study. You will do great, I'm sure."

He speaks softly but proudly, trying to keep eye contact despite the embarrassment. In a burst of courage, he grabs Hikaru's hand and holds it tight, getting a kiss in response.

"Weren't you carrying something when I opened the door? What was it? Is it for me?"

"Ah yes, yes. Sorry. Let me get it."

A bit reluctantly, they break the embrace. The small package rests on the desk nearby. It's neatly wrapped up in yellow paper, with a green bow on top.

"I picked the colors myself… Yellow for courage and nobility because that is what you are in my eyes, and green for eternity because my love and respect for you will last forever."

Hikaru is speechless. It doesn't happen very often. He marvels at the young, Russian man in front of him. He seems to be having trouble breathing, and he's still blushing.

_"How much did it take you to say that, little one?"_

He takes the package from Pavel's hands and looks at him intently, with eyes full of untold gratitude and deep affection. He slowly opens the present to reveal a beautifully decorated Russian lacquer box. He looks at Pavel again. The young man, who seems to be holding his breath, smiles and nods meaningfully.

_"You have to open it, dummy."_

Inside the box he finds a tiny origami frog.

"For good fortune and a safe return. I folded it all on my own, just like you showed me… I hope you-"

Pavel Chekov is glowing in multiple shades of red by now. His voice breaks.

"Please come back to me, Hikaru."

"Come here."

Two strong arms envelope him in a tight hug. All is well.


End file.
